


The (Lap) Dance that changed everything

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied attempt rape/ non-con, Kind Of Polyamory, Minor Character Death, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: Snow is throwing a bachelor party for Emma, and as expected, it's boring as hell, but the appearance of someone unexpected will change not only the course of the party but also the relationship between Emma and Regina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamamiwhoami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamamiwhoami/gifts).

> Happiest of the birthdays to one of my favorite people in this world! Hope you have an amazing day, filled with amazing fanfics and lots of smuts (and some angst bc I know you love it).   
I can't put into words how happy I am for writing you another fic. It's so good to have you back in this fandom. I hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the story. 
> 
> As usual I have no beta. Sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> I have marked it will have three chapters, but I don't really promise that. Maybe it only have two. It all depends on how the story unfolds in the next chapter (which is almost done), and I plan to post over the weekend.

Emma still couldn't believe that she let her mom, from all people, throw her a bachelor party. If regrets could kill she would be dead by now. 

"Oh my god," Emma mumbled when her mother cheered as Ella read another boring task of that afternoon. "Somebody kill me." 

"I told you this was a bad idea." Ruby whispered in Emma's ear. "She may be my best friend and I love her but we all know Snow isn't the brightest when it comes to those things." 

"You know that there is no escaping when my mom sets her mind on something." 

"I know." Ruby laughed. 

"It's too late to give her a sleeping spell?" Regina mumbled sitting next to them.

"Make sure that true love kiss doesn't break this one." Zelena banged her head against the table. 

Before Emma could say something the door burst open and the Evil Queen entered the place. 

Regina and Zelena immediately stood up and moved to stay in front of Snow and Emma.

"Don't need that." The Queen rolled her eyes. "I'm here to make this party interesting." She offered a smile that made Emma's legs go weak and Regina tensed, her hands conjuring a fireball and aiming towards her other half. "You're not invited." She hissed. 

"Since when do I care about being invited?" She walked towards Emma, flicking her wrist and taking Regina and Zelena out of the way. "Hello, Emma." She smiled in a way that sent shivers down Emma’s spine. 

"Hi," the blonde stammered, worse than when she first meet Regina. She couldn't take her eyes from the woman in front of her. 

The Queen was wearing one of Emma’s favorite outfits, and one that did a lot of things to the savior: Black leather pants with high-heeled boots, and a black corset that highlighted her cleavage. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, her makeup darker like Emma hasn't seen since that time in the Enchanted Forest, and the lipstick a shade redder than Regina usually put lately. She smiled victorious when Emma licked her lips. 

"This is about to become interesting." Ruby smiled wolfishly. 

"You are absolutely right, dear wolfie." The Queen practically purred. She leaned forward, slowly sliding her finger through Emma's face until it rested on her slightly parted lips. "I think we are about to have some fun, dear." 

Emma swallowed hard, remembering when she fell in Zelena's time portal and met the Queen and how easily the woman had Emma on her knees only to send her to one of her dungeons. How disappointed she was back then. All she wanted was to serve the Queen. She remembered feeling torn because she wanted to be with Regina there but she didn’t wanted to be with her as  _ Princess Leia _ , and the next thing she knew she was in the Queen’s dungeons. 

"Get away from her." Regina barked.

“It’s okay, Regina.” Emma finally broke eye contact with the Queen and looked at her other half. 

“Emma…” There was a slightly tone of betrayal in Regina’s voice and Emma didn’t know what to think. 

“See, Regina.” The Queen smiled without stepping away from the blonde. “Our dear Emma knows best. And she wants to have some fun before marrying that excuse of a pirate." 

Regina looked from Emma to the Queen and Snow, and her sister. She'd wanted to set her other half on fire for being so close to Emma, to touch her like she knew her, for trying to seduce Emma and for what? What the Queen could possibly want with Emma now? Not for the first time Regina wondered if her other half was a different people altogether or if she was indeed part of her, with the same memories and feelings. 

"What do you say, Em-ma, want to have some fun?" Regina was pulled from her thoughts by the Queen's voice and she felt her blood boil upon seeing her so close to Emma and how the blonde responded to her. 

"Uh- I-" Emma licked her lips and tilted her head to look at the Queen. "A little fun wouldn't be a bad idea."

The Queen smiled and flicked her wrist, changing the décor in Snow's apartment. Suddenly the curtains were closed and the only lights inside where some small lampshades, along with a few light bulbs floating around, and all the princesses there were spellbounded to their seats, unable to move. The Queen smiled satisfied and casted a mischievous smile to Snow. She could see her enemy and her stupid princess-friends squirming in their seats, trying to break free and laughed. “This is useless, princesses.” The Queen turned to face them. “You will watch my little show and there’s nothing you can do about it.” She walked towards Snow and caressed her face. “It took me a long time to realize that having your daughter was much more pleasant than killing you.” 

“Regina, please.” Snow begged and no one really knew if she was begging for the Queen in front of her or to the woman she grew to call family. 

“Regina can’t stop this, dear Snow.” The Queen laughed. “Now, keep quiet and enjoy the show, maybe later I can give you a dance too.” The brunette walked back towards Emma and Ruby. “So, dear, what you prefer?" The Queen leaned forward and caressed Emma's face. "A bunch of men semi-naked and dancing to everyone, or do you rather have a much more interesting dance?" 

"I rather have a much more interesting dance." Ruby spoke before Emma could answer. "Ouch." She rubbed her arm when Emma elbowed her. "Don't need to be rude, you don't even know what kind of dance she's offering. And  _ I know  _ you don't want a bunch of male stripers dancing here." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows.

"See," the Queen smiled and leaned towards Ruby. "The wolf has a point.  _ I  _ can offer you a dance-"

"Please, what do you know about dance or bachelor parties?" Regina scoffed. 

"Oh, dear Regina," the Queen straightened her stance and walked towards her other half, leaning closer to her, their lips barely an inch apart. "I know more than you think." She caressed Regina's face. "You see, when I discovered our dear Emma was going to marry our not so deary pirate and you were letting this nonsense happen after everything we've been through and everything he did to us, I decided to learn a thing or two about those stupid traditions and let Emma have a great day before doing her worst mistake." The Queen's tone was low and calm but Regina knew she was on the edge. "I'm going to give her the best night of her life and after that, if she still wants to marry that excuse of a man, than I can do nothing about it but I won't sit and watch with my arms crossed. I won't lose her without a fight." 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Regina hissed, her eyes never leaving the Queen’s. “You just want to use Emma to get your stupid revenge on Snow White and then you will leave her, broken, and I’ll have to catche her pieces because the only thing Killian Jones can catch is his flask of rum.”

“If you think I’ll leave her unless she asks me to, you are so wrong, Regina.” The Queen said slowly. “Emma is special and deserves more than that excuse of a man but you became too soft, too weak to take matters in your hands. You let fairy dust decide our fate because you were so desperate for love, and too afraid of being rejected by Emma that not even when she sacrificed herself for us you were brave enough to fight for her like you should have done!” Her voice was low so only Regina could hear her. Not even Zelena could quite make out the words being exchanged between them. “Losing Robin Hood was the best thing that happened to us.” 

Emma watched the two with rapid attention and she could feel the tension rolling from Regina in waves but she couldn’t do anything to stop whatever was going on. It was like if the Queen had put a spell on her and all she wanted was the brunette to come and finish whatever she had started. The thought of being with the Queen was making Emma dizzy, her mind drowning in possibilities of what would happen in a few moments. 

“Stop this nonsense. Leave Emma alone and I’ll let you live.” Regina growled. 

The Queen’s laughter filled the place and she waved her hand again, this time freezing Regina in place. “Now, this is much better.” 

"What did you do to her?" Emma’s eyes widened, and for the first time since the Queen arrived she dared to move. “Regina?” The blonde was at Regina's side the next moment, concern all over her face. 

“She’ll be fine.” The Queen rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t dare to hurt your dear Regina.” 

Emma looked from the Queen to Regina, as if deciding what to do next. “She’ll be fine?” 

“Yes, Emma.” The Queen said softly, her eyes never leaving Emma. She knew the blonde had a superpower and despite what she wanted to do with Emma, she wasn’t there to hurt Regina. “Despite what you might think, I have no reason to kill her, besides I don’t know what would happen to me if she dies.” The Queen caressed Emma’s face and smiled when the blonde leaned in her touch slightly. “Why don’t you take your seat so I can give you what you deserve?” 

Emma licked her lips and nodded, then she looked at Regina once again, and despite being frozen Emma could tell she was aware of everything around them, and she didn’t know how to read Regina’s eyes at that moment. Was she angry at her? Sad? Upset? Afraid? “I’m sorry.” Emma mouthed to Regina and walked towards her seat again. 

“Are you okay?” Ruby asked when the blonde sat at her side. She shifted her gaze between Emma, the Queen and Regina. 

“Yes,” Emma smiled. 

Zelena looked from Emma to Regina than the Queen and shook her head. All of this could have been avoided if Regina had had the courage to reveal her feelings to Emma when she had the chance. She unfroze the brunette and Regina thanked her in silence. When she lifted her hand to form a fireball and throw at her other half, she felt Zelena’s hand in hers. “Emma made a choice and you should respect that. It’s her party and she said she wants to have some fun with  _ her _ . It’s Emma’s choice.” 

“But-”

“I know, Regina.” Zelena said softly. “But what will you do? What are you going to say to Emma to make her give up having some fun with your other half? Are you ready to reveal your feelings to her in front of all these people?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Zelena.” Regina hissed, freeing her hand. 

“See, this is what I’m talking about.” Zelena shook her head. “Now you can choose between staying or we can leave.”

“I’m not leaving.” 

“Okay.” 

Regina looked in Emma’s direction again and felt her heart tighten at the sign before her. The Queen was straddling Emma’s lap and the blonde’s hands rested on her hips. 

“You can look but you can’t touch, Em-ma.” The Queen said playfully. 

“What’s the point then?” The blonde pouted. 

“All in due time, dear.” The Queen caressed Emma’s cheek and leaned forward, her lips only inches apart from the blonde. “First I have a dance for you and if you keep touching me I can't do it.” 

“Okay,” Emma licked her lips, her eyes roamed over the brunette’s body, hungrily looking at her cleavage. 

“Good girl,” The Queen praised and she saw arousing flash in Emma’s eyes. “Who would say the savior has a thing for praising.” 

“Oh, Emma you kinky bitch.” Ruby laughed. “But I understand you. Who wouldn't want to obey the hottest woman of all kingdoms, right?” 

“I thought you were into Zelena.” Emma whispered, turning to look at her friend. 

“If she wants me…” Ruby looked at the redhead and offered her a wolfish smile. “But we can’t ignore how hot the Queen is.” 

“Regina is going to kill me.” Emma whispered. 

“Oh, that she will.”

Emma didn’t dare to look at Regina while the Queen was in her lap. She didn't know what she would see in those intense brown eyes, and she didn't know if she was ready to deal with whatever she saw in them as well. Emma fought hard to suppress and hide her feelings for Regina over the years because she never thought she might have a chance, but now that at least part of Regina was willing to be with her, Emma wouldn't waste the chance and time wondering why. She could do that later. She could pick up the pieces of her heart later if the Queen were only there to use her as part of some revenge on her parents or Regina for trying to get rid of her.

The music slowly got louder, filling the small space in Snow’s apartment and the princesses there could only watch as the Queen ran a finger through Emma’s face down to her neck, leaning forward and placing a kiss there. “I hope you enjoy your night, dear.” The Queen began to move in time with the music, instantly regretting her choice of attire, but that didn’t stop her body from perfect undulating in the blonde’s lap. She put her hands around Emma’s neck and pushed her body closer, her cleavage nearly in the blonde’s face and all Emma could do was stare. 

Slowly, the Queen undid the front knot in her corset, never stop moving in Emma’s lap. She let the garment fall open revealing her covered breasts and perfect abs; toned and tanned. 

Emma nearly choked when she saw the Queen had a belly button piercing. “Fuck.” 

“Did you like it?” The Queen bit her lip and if Emma didn’t know better she would say the woman was unsure about this. 

“Yes,” Emma’s eyes flashed with lust and devotion, flicking from the Queen’s body to her eyes. “I like it very much.” For a second Emma's eyes flashed to Regina, wondering if the brunette also had a belly button piercing, her mouth going dry at the thought. She felt the Queen's hand in her skin and looked back at her.

“Good.” The Queen grinned and pushed out her chest, exposing her barely covered breasts even more to Emma and languidly ran a hand down the valley of her breasts before cupping them and squeezing. 

“Oh, fuck.” Emma and Ruby moaned at the same time. They had completely forgotten about the princesses in the room and as much as they were aware of Regina and Zelena just a few steps from where they were, Emma or Ruby couldn't take their eyes off the woman in the blonde's lap.

Emma could feel her pulse pounding in her neck while all her blood seemed to run down to her throbbing pussy. 

The Queen began to teasingly ran her hands up and down Emma’s chest, arms and shoulders, then she leaned forward and ran the tip of her tongue along the blonde’s neck, making Emma moan low in her throat. She smirked victoriously upon hearing Emma’s moan and pulled at her hair, hard. She ran the tip of her tongue along the exposed neck again and bite down the exposed flesh, making Emma moan louder. “You have such a beautiful throat that it makes me want to mark it all to show everyone to whom you belong.”

Emma couldn’t control herself anymore. She threw caution through the window and gripped the Queen’s waist, pulling her closer. 

The corner of the Queen’s mouth curled up deviously and she began to grind harder in Emma’s lap. She leaned back just enough to look at the blonde and held the base of her neck, their eyes locked overflowing with lust, desire and love, but they didn’t dare to voice this one out loud. Not now anyways. The Queen leaned in, her lips only inches apart as if she was deciding what to do next. 

“Please, my Queen.” Emma begged. If she had looked past the shoulders of the woman in her lap, she would have seen the devastated look and the silent tears streaming down Regina's face. But she didn’t. 

“Please what, Em-ma?” The Queen smiled, her lips hovering above the blonde’s. 

“Do whatever you want.” 

“Oh, dear, I thought you would never ask.” Without wasting any more time the Queen crashed her lips against Emma’s in an urgent and hungry kiss, her tongue pushing inside Emma’s mouth and both moaned at the contact. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t remember your name after that, even less why you’re marrying that excuse of a man. You are going to beg for more of me.” 

“Yes.” Emma didn't even know what she was saying yes to anymore. All she wanted, she needed was the woman in her lap. 

“As much as I'd love to take you in front of your mother and our dear Regina, and all these princesses to show them what it is like to have a good fuck, I'd rather have you just for my eyes.” The Queen kissed Emma again and with a flick of her wrist they disappeared in the Queen's purple smoke, immediately undoing the spell that bound Snow and the other princesses in their seats. Before Snow could reach Regina the brunette waved her hand and also disappeared into her purple smoke, leaving Zelena and the others behind.

(...)

When Emma opened her eyes they were in a place she didn't recognize and seeing the blonde's confused look, the Queen smiled with amusement. "Don't worry, Emma, I didn't break into anyone's house.”

"Where we are?"

"Everything in Storybrooke belongs to me, you know, don't you?" The Queen leaned toward Emma and ran the tip of her tongue down the blonde's neck. "I mean, it was my curse that created this town and everything in it so technically is all mine."

"Yes." Emma whispered, lost in the sensation of the Queen's tongue sliding down her neck and her body against hers.

"Anyway, this is one of the huts I have scattered around town. During the curse I used to come here often when I wanted some time for myself, but after you broke it I barely had time to breathe." The Queen smiled kindly. Despite the subject, there was no hard feelings in her voice and Emma felt herself relax against the woman in her lap. 

"And now?"

"And now what?"

"Have you been hiding here?"

"At first I tried to stay at Zelena's house and bring her to my side, but my dear sister is very invested in making up with my weaker side so I decided I would stay in my huts, I'm always moving around, so no one finds me.”

“What made you change your mind?” Emma was torn between continuing this conversation with the Queen and simply continuing where they left off when they left her mother's house.

“I couldn't let you marry that excuse of a man without first knowing you have options.” The Queen said and leaned forward, capturing Emma’s lips in a hungry kiss. Now wasn’t the time to have a heart to heart. Now she wanted to fuck Emma until she couldn’t remember her own name. 

The corset was still open and trapped in the Queen’s body but when she felt Emma’s hand sliding along her skin she arched into her touch, wanting more, needing more. 

Emma fumbled a little with the garment and patience was not really her strength so she flicked her wrist, praying not to ruin the moment by doing the wrong thing since her magic wasn't so good and it had been months since her last magic class with Regina. “You are breathtaking.” She whispered once the corset  _ and _ the bra disappeared. “God, I've wanted this for so long.” Emma breathed and leaned in, spreading kisses down the Queen’s throat and the valley of her breasts, revealing in her small moans until she reached a hardening nipple, sucking lightly. 

“Yes,” The Queen moaned, throwing her head back. She held Emma by her neck to keep her in place, the feeling of the blonde’s tongue against her nipple making wetness collect between her legs. 

After a few minutes of Emma paying attention to her breasts the Queen’s patience ran out and she pushed the blonde down into bed, a mischievous smile spread across her lips and the next thing Emma know is that they are naked and a moan escaped her throat at the feeling of the Queen’s wet pussy against her skin. 

“Fuck.” Emma moaned, and the woman in her lap was the most breathtaking she’d ever seen. 

“This is what you do to me, Em-ma.” The Queen whispered and leaned forward, capturing Emma’s lips in a slow and sensual kiss. Different from all the others they exchanged so far. Her hands trailed down the blonde’s body slowly and Emma could do nothing but arch her body against the Queen's touch. “You are exquisite, Emma.” The Queen whispered and the blonde felt her cheeks flush slightly at the woman’s compliment and the way she said, with such reverence and care. No one ever talked to her like this, no other previous lover ever stopped to compliment her during sex, not this way. They said she was hot, but their voice didn't have half the emotion the Queen showed. Somehow the woman above her could show desire and affection in her voice in a way no one had ever shown for Emma before. The Queen took a moment to fully appreciate Emma’s body and ran her hands slowly and almost reverently over her faint stretch marks, and she instantly knew it was from when she was pregnant with Henry. She slowly moved her gaze over the blonde’s body, until they locked with Emma’s eyes. “I wonder if you wet as I am.” 

“Why don’t you find out?” Emma managed to say. 

The Queen smirked and slid her hand down Emma’s body, past her neatly cropped pubic hair and couldn’t stop the moan when she felt how  _ soaked _ Emma was. She stroked the blonde’s labias a few times, smiling proudly at the sounds Emma was doing and ever so slowly she slid a finger inside the blonde’s pussy. 

“Fuck, so good.” Emma panted. It had been a long time since Emma had had sex with a woman, and she had almost forgotten how good it was. The gentle and precise touches even when a little rougher. “You can add another finger.” She swallowed, looking at the woman above her. 

“As you wish, dear.” The Queen smirked and slowly slid another finger into the hot wet cavern that was the blonde’s pussy. “You are so tight.” She licked her lips. The Queen moved her fingers in and out of Emma's pussy in a way that was bringing the blonde to the edge faster than she expected, but she definitely wouldn't complain. They had all night ahead. “I can’t wait to taste you.” The Queen said, her voice hoarse with arouse. She increased her pace and added a finger to the blonde’s clit, making Emma moan louder and bucked her hips against her hand seeking for more contact. 

“I’m close,” Emma moaned. 

“You are so responsive to me, such a good girl.” The Queen purred and curled her fingers against Emma g-spot. 

“Oh, fuck.” Emma’s hips jerked against the brunette’s hand and her walls clenched around her fingers at the praise. She had waited so long for this and hearing the Queen talking to her like this and the way she looked at her body; with such desire, lust and affection drove Emma to the edge quickly. She came in the brunette's fingers with a silent scream, throwing her head back and exposing her throat to the Queen's delight.

The Queen leaned forward and ran the tip of her tongue down Emma's throat, sucking hard on her pulse point as her hand worked relentless on the blonde's sensitive pussy. "Cum again for me, Emma." She panted against Emma’s skin. Seeing Emma so responsive to her touch and compliments were driving the Queen to the edge. No other former lover had had that effect on her, not even Maleficent. She used her free hand to support her weight and not hurt Emma as her other hand worked her pussy, curling her fingers against the g-spot and working her thumb against the blonde’s clit.

“Yes, my Queen!” Emma cried out.

When she felt Emma cumming again, the Queen withdrew her hand from the blonde's pussy carefully, and positioned herself on top of the blonde and the sound that escaped Emma's throat at the contact was enough to send the brunette to the edge, cumming against Emma's pussy. Never in her life had she come so fast. The Queen slid her pussy against Emma's slowly, riding off her orgasm and prolonging the delicious sensation of that contact as long as she could. She barely gave Emma time to breathe and the next thing Emma knew the brunette was settling between her legs, licking along her slit.

“Oh, God.” Emma cried out at the sensation. She was too sensitive but she didn’t want to stop. She wanted to please the Queen and do whatever she said. 

“You taste better than I imagined.” The brunette whispered against Emma’s pussy, and slowly ran her tongue over the blonde’s labias to her clit, sucking lightly, revealing in the moans escaping from Emma’s mouth. She started sucking and nipping at Emma’s clit and smiled when the woman above her begged for more. “Such a polite girl.” She pulled away and looked at Emma without moving from her place between Emma’s legs. “You deserve a reward for being such a good girl.” The Queen slid her free hand over the blonde’s thigh slowly. “You deserve something special and I think I have the perfect thing for you, baby girl.” 

“Yes, my Queen, please.” Emma nearly cried. The things the Queen was doing to her were much more than she ever thought would happen and hearing the powerful woman calling her  _ baby girl  _ or  _ good girl _ was doing things to Emma. 

“Tell me, Em-ma,” The Queen pressed a kiss to the blonde’s sensitive clit. “Who do you belong to?” 

“You, my Queen.” Emma nearly sobbed. 

“Good girl.” She smiled mischievously and before Emma could react, the Queen buried her face in between her legs, lapping up the taste of her with the full length of her tongue and moaning against the blonde's soaked pussy. She closed her eyes and concentrate for a few seconds, allowing magic flow through her body and couldn’t help the pleased sound that escaped her throat at Emma’s reaction. 

“What is this?” The blonde propped herself in her elbows to look at the Queen. 

"This," The Queen pulled away just enough to look at Emma. "Is something only well behaved and good girls receive, now enjoy it, Em-ma." 

And before the blonde could respond the Queen’s tongue was inside her pussy again. Literally inside. Whatever was the spell she was using, Emma could feel the muscle inside her pussy and the tongue felt fuller somehow, and longer. It reached deep within her walls, a warm velvety sensation which made Emma want to sink herself in, and for a moment Emma wondered, if she could do that with her tongue, what she could do with a strap-on? When the Queen began to tongue fuck her, Emma couldn't stay still. Her hips bucked up, her body writhing, needing more of that skillful tongue.

The Queen repeatedly plunged her elongated tongue in and out of Emma's tight pussy, revealing in the sounds elicited from the blonde, and the sensation of her walls clenching around her tongue. 

The Queen's thumb found Emma's clit and the blonde cried out, cumming all over the brunette's tongue. "Oh God, fuck," Emma panted, her body shaking violently after the third, or it was the fourth orgasm? Emma didn't knew anymore. “Yes, Please, my Queen.” 

The Queen continued slowly moving her tongue, riding Emma out of her high until she collapsed in bed, and the other woman smiled satisfied. She concentrated again and her tongue reversed back to its normal size and she crawled up in bed until she was at Emma's side. 

“Wow, this was…” Emma smiled tiredly. “Amazing.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed.” The Queen leaned in and kissed Emma slowly. “Now get some rest, we have the whole night and I have a few more things to show you.” 

“Oh, God.” Emma laughed. 

(...)

When Emma woke up in the morning, the Queen was snuggled against her and she chuckled softly. "Who would have thought you are the little spoon." She caressed the brunette’s shoulders, careful to not wake her just yet. She didn’t want to face the world yet either. Regina and her mother would probably be pissed at her and Hook, oh, fuck, she had cheat on him. Royally cheat on him. Tears welled up in her eyes and Emma had to close them tightly to not let them fall. She wasn’t that kind of person, she didn’t cheated on her lovers. No matter how upset or unhappy she was, she didn't cheat. But then again, why was she with Hook? He didn't make her happy, not really. Not as it was supposed to be since they were true love, right? They were true love, right? Her mother had told so, and so she believed. She had gone to hell for him, to save him after turning him into Dark One against his will and he, having almost killed her and her family, sacrificed himself to stop his revenge. She owed respect to him. His happiness was in her hands and what had she done? In a selfish act she was carried away by a feeling long buried, and had done the thing she despised most in her life. Slowly Emma disentangled herself from the Queen and got out of bed, searching for something to wear. She didn’t know exactly where they were and wasn’t in the mood to find out either. Emma found a robe on the rack behind the door and slid into her body, tying it around her waist and venturing into the cabin they were in. She walked curiously around, taking everything in place and that was so Regina, but at the same time didn’t resembled Regina at all.

Her mind was racing and her thoughts revolving around the events of the night before and also of the last months. Emma walked toward the door and opened it carefully praying not to make a sound. Looking around she saw a lake a few feet from the cabin and a wooden bench on the porch. Without much thought of what she was doing Emma conjured a coffee mug and sat on the bench, her thoughts flying over the events of the previous night and many others.

The night before, at one point, the Queen had asked why she was with Hook, and Emma's answer was 'because he loves me.' She knew it was a weak and unsatisfying answer, but what else could she say when even she wasn't sure why she was still with him? Emma shook her head and her thoughts flew to Regina and her behavior the night before. She looked really upset that Emma let her other half continue at the party and chose to 'have some fun' with her and that confused Emma even more. All these years she had been certain that her feelings were unrequited and that was one of the reasons she stayed with Hook, but there was something in Regina's eyes. And there was definitely something in the Queen's gaze and everything that had happened the night before.

For a moment, when the Queen showed up at her bachelorette party and proposed some 'fun', Emma thought she was just doing it to annoy Regina and her mother, but throughout the night she knew it wasn’t. There was more to the reason for the Queen's appearance, but she wasn't telling Emma what it was, and although her gestures were clear, the blonde feared it was just her wish that her feelings were matched and she was reading too much in the situation.

"I can hear you thinking from the bedroom." The Queen's hoarse, sleepy voice drove Emma from her thoughts. "Don't you think it's too early for this?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." Emma smiled weakly at the woman standing in the doorway.

"It's everything alright?" The Queen asked, concern coloring her voice, and Emma noticed the hand on her stomach and she knew that gesture very well.

"Yes," Emma got up and walked toward the Queen, pulling her into a reassuring kiss. 

"What you were thinking about?" The Queen asked when they pulled away. 

"Too many things." Emma shook her head. "I was thinking about what I did to Hook, and despite knowing deep down that I don't really want to be with him, I'm not proud of what I did."

"Do you regret-"

"Never." Emma interrupted her. "I would never regret spending the night with you, but I'm not proud of cheating on him. This is the kind of thing I despise the most, and I ended up doing it." 

"Well, he certainly deserve." The Queen huffed. 

"I know, and I know you and Regina-" Emma frowed. "This is so confusing sometimes." She chuckled. "I know you hate him and that you have some kind of past with him but even then I'm not proud of what I did." She took a deep breath and caressed the Queen's face. "But that doesn't change the things I said to you last night, doesn't change what I feel." 

"And what do you feel, Emma?" The Queen's voice was hoarse and vulnerable. She hated this, but she needed to know. After what she'd said to Regina the day before, if Emma said she wanted her to leave, that would destroy her. 

"Don't you know yet?" Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest and she was scared, but she needed to say those words or she might ended up losing the woman she loved. "I love you. And your other half. I love you all. All of you and who you are."

The Queen remained silent, absorbing what Emma said and a million thoughts crossed her mind, but one thing rang loudly between her thoughts: Emma Swan loved her. It doesn’t matter if she was the Evil Queen or Regina or Madam Mayor or whatever. Emma loved her whole. Like no one ever did. When she saw the blonde frowning, probably mistaking her silence, she pulled Emma by the robe and crashed their lips together. 

Emma moaned against the Queen’s lips and her hands found purchase in the brunette’s waist, holding her closer. She hadn't expected to confess her feelings to Regina one day, much less in this situation, when there were two parts of the woman she loved wandering around town and although they were the same person, sometimes it seemed as if they were two completely different people and Emma wasn't sure how things would play out now. 

"They made Regina, you-" Emma shook her head and laughed. "God, this is so confusing." She reached out and caressed the Queen's face. "They made you believe that to be happy you had to get rid of the darkness, the darkness within you, but they were all wrong. The Dragon, my parents, Henry... all of them." Emma swallowed hard. "No one is a hundred percent light or dark."

“But now my other half is a  ** _hero_ ** , loved by everyone in this town while I am the pariah.”

“That’s not true.” Emma said softly. 

“Everyone in this town hates me, including Henry-”

“I thought I made it very clear that I don't hate you.” Emma pouted. 

“You know what I’m talking about.” 

“I know,” Emma sighed. “But I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

“Not even your dear Regina? What if she asks you to stay away from me? What will you do?”

“I need to talk to Regina, try to make her understand…” 

“Understand what?” 

“I want both of you.” Emma said firmly. “Or you whole again. I don’t know.” She shook her head. “All I know is that now that I know what it's like to be with you, I can't pretend nothing happened and I won't lie to Regina about it.”

"And will you risk hurting her and facing her wrath, if she still has it inside her, to be with me?"

"I don't know exactly how this split between you two works exactly, what you share or not, but I won't give up on you." Emma stroked the brunette's face and smiled as she leaned into the touch. "Regina should never have split from you, but in part I'm glad she did. Otherwise I don't know if that would have happened if she hadn't split."

"She won't take it well."

"She'll get over it." Emma smiled. "I just need to make her understand that I love every part of her, both of you."

“Good luck,” The Queen chuckled. “Now, let’s get inside. I’m hungry.” 

Emma followed the woman back inside the cabin and they headed to the kitchen. “Uh-” Emma stretched the back of her neck, looking at the woman moving around the place. “I was wondering… when I fell in Zelena’s portal and ended up back in time and ran into you, you got kind of pissed when I called you Regina-”

“And now you’re wondering whether to call me by some royalty name or just Regina, right?” The Queen arched an eyebrow and smiled amusedly. 

“Yes.” Emma felt her cheeks redden. 

“You can call me Regina, after all, is who I am.” She leaned in and kissed the blonde softly. “But in bed you can keep calling me  _ my Queen  _ or  _ Your Majesty _ .” 

“Okay.” Emma felt the blush spreading through all her face and neck. 

“Now let’s have some breakfast.” 

The Queen waved her hand and the table was suddenly full of food. Fruits, eggs, bread, cake, pie, juice, coffee, milk, cereal, yogurt and everything Emma could think of. “Woah.” 

“I need you well fed. I don't want you passing out while I fuck you rough.” 

“Oh, God.” Emma groaned. 

“Besides, you'll need your strength to face my other half, your parents and your fiancé.”

"I wish we could stay here forever." 

“So do I, but you made it clear that this situation, the cheating thing, bothers you and I don't want you to stay with me and feel bad about it."

"You're right." Emma sighed. "I'll talk to Hook after breakfast and try to talk to Regina too. I don't want to hurt any of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS. I promise I will answer them all.
> 
> Warnings for middly violence, abuse/ implicit non-con attempt and character death. 
> 
> As always, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Sorry for taking me so long to update.

After spending as much time as she could in the Queen's company, Emma finally headed for the house she shared with Hook, praying that he was already there so she could get it over with. She knew it wouldn't be an easy conversation, but Emma owed it to everyone involved in this mess she'd created.

It was mid-afternoon when she got home, and it was no surprise to find Hook practically drunk in the living room. "Killian," Emma sighed.

"Hey, love," he drawled and stumbled to his feet, taking a few steps toward her. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"Yes," Emma blinked. She placed a hand against his chest, gently preventing him from moving forward and kissing her or placing her in his arms.

"What's the matter, love?" He frowned and immediately the smile faded from his lips, replaced by a frown.

"We need to talk." Emma says slowly and takes a few steps away from him. They never really fought, but something about Killian's behavior, and from what Emma knows of him, says this is going to be worse than she imagined and she can't help but remember foster parents and their fits of rage.

"Yesterday during the party," she licked her lips. "Someone showed up..."

"Swan," he gritted his teeth, his voice shaking with barely contained anger even though he didn't even know exactly what his fiancée had to say. His blue eyes flashed with a hatred that Emma had only seen a few times, mostly when he was Dark One and Killian smiled slightly as he watched the blonde cringe at his fury even though she didn't know what would happen. He loved the kind of control he had over most women, made him feel powerful and important. "Who showed up?" He demanded.

"The Queen." Emma bit her bottom lip.

"I thought  _ your Majesty _ was already at your party, after all you are  _ best friends _ ."

The hatred and disdain for Regina was evident in his voice and Emma wanted to punch his face. The way he said 'best friends' as if it was wrong or bad made Emma grit her teeth.

"You're right," Emma lifted her chin, and tried not to show how much the anger in his eyes was affecting her. She owed it to herself, Regina, and the Queen. She had to face Hook if she wanted to have both or at least one of the brunettes. "Regina and I are best friends, we are family. She is Henry's mother-"

"You are Henry's mother. She just did the favor of raising him while you couldn't."

"Never," Emma hissed. "Never say that again. Regina is Henry's mother, more of a mother than I will ever be and no one, especially not you, has the right to downplay her importance in his life or in  _ my family _ ."

"Looks like you care more about her than me, that I'm your fiancé." Hook narrowed his eyes and took a step toward Emma. "In fact, I always knew you cared more about her than about me, but I thought that bullshit would stop now that we're about to get married." He took another step toward her and held her arm with his good hand, squeezing more than Emma thought it would be possible. "I'm tired of your Majesty always being in our way."

"You're hurting my arm." Emma hissed without taking her eyes off him. Despite all the memories that were coming like a hundred of waves crashing on the beach, she tried not to go there, tried to stay in the present instead of letting some memories hold her somewhere she couldn’t break free before it was too late.

"I'll do much more than that." Killian whispered, and Emma cringed at his drinking breath. He licked his lips slowly and looked at her for a moment. "You slept with her, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Emma felt the hatred radiating from him.

Before she could open her mouth to answer Emma felt was the coffee table breaking beneath her, the glass shattering beneath her and piercing her back through her thin T-shirt and Emma cursed herself for not wearing her leather jacket.

Emma winced in pain as she felt the shards of glass beneath her back and before she could move, Killian's knee was pressed against her stomach, holding her in place, pressing her back further against shards of glass and preventing her from getting up. "Killian," she cried out. "Stop, please." 

"You need to understand, Swan," Killian said breathlessly. "I'm a pirate, and I don't accept that kind of behavior. You're my fiancee and must be obedient and devoted to me and I'll make sure you learn that."

His hand was around her neck as his knee pressed into her abdomen and Emma was beginning to feel the air leave her lungs. "Killian," she choked out.

"Now I know why you keep avoiding going to bed with me, but I'll show you that I can be as good as your dear Queen."

His words sent a wave of nausea through Emma's body and she had to fight not to throw up on herself. 

The hatred that flashed in his eyes immediately brought back memories of one of her foster parents, and Emma closed her eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the image in her mind. She wondered how things could have gone so wrong within seconds, from the wonderful night she had had with the Queen, to this and tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to fight the memory, but it was too late. Suddenly she found herself a teenager again, trapped in bed under the weight of her stepfather as he did what he wanted with her. That added to the force with which Killian squeezed her throat brought Emma to the limit and she surrendered to the darkness that played behind her eyelids. Being unconscious was the best way to escape those memories and what was happening in that room.

"The things I can do no woman does."

"They do much better."

Killian's eyes widened at the sound of the voice coming from behind him. 

"What are you doing here, witch?" Killian straightened, but kept his knee pressed against Emma's abdomen and his hand around her neck. "Can't you see you're interrupting? This is between my fiancee and me."

"What I see here is a worm, and when I say worm I mean you," The Queen waved her hand and threw Killian against the wall, pinning him like she had done with David long ago. "Attacking a woman because she doesn't do what you want. If you think I'll let you touch her with your filthy hands, you're very wrong." The Queen smiled and Hook swallowed hard. They had a past, a history, and despite everything that happened between them, Killian had never had the Queen's anger directed at him this way and what he saw in her eyes, he knew he would not get out alive.

"Emma is too good to put you in your place, but I don't mind ending your petty existence." The Queen moved her hand and Hook felt as if she was squeezing his throat. She looked at Emma still on the floor and saw that the blonde was unconscious and that fueled her anger. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done to her." And before Hook could say something the Queen ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it, and she had not been so pleased with it since Leopold's death, although his death was completely different. The Queen couldn't help the relief and happiness that invaded her chest at the feeling that the world was free of another disgusting worm like Killian Jones. 

She moved her hand again and his body disappeared, along with his ship, extinct in the air as if they had never existed. The Queen fell to her knees and her breathing was heavy. Despite the relief of getting rid of a monster like Hook, she knew that what he did would have consequences on Emma.

"Emma," The Queen whispered and crawled over to where the blonde was and she gently placed Emma's head in her lap. "Please wake up." She felt tears welling up in her eyes and shook her head to get rid of them.

"What did you do?" Regina demanded, walking through the open door of Emma's house seconds later. "What did you do with her?"

"How?" The Queen looked confused at her other half.

"I felt you use magic, something big." She stared in terror at the unconscious blonde on the lap of her other half and the broken table beside her. There was a protective fire in Regina's eyes and she knelt beside the Queen and Emma. "I won't ask again: what the hell happened here?"

"Killian Jones." The queen hissed.

"What did he do to her?" Regina demanded, her eyes alternating between the Queen and the unconscious blonde on her lap. Without waiting for an answer, Regina's hands hovered over Emma's body and she let her magic flow through her body into her hands and concentrated on healing. She felt Emma's magic, as if calling out to her and simply let her spells connect. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, looking for any sign of physical trauma on Emma's body and let out a relieved breath when she found nothing.

"I got here before he could do anything more... serious." The Queen said through clenched teeth. "But the damage he has done is enough."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Emma came to talk to the pirate and then she would go after you to talk and try to work things out, but apparently the non so good pirate did not like what she had to say." The Queen sighed, her hands caressing Emma's hair and face absently. "To be honest I don't even know if she ever got to say anything."

"Why didn't you come with her?" Regina's voice shook with anger and fear.

"You know her as well as I do." The Queen wiped the tears that rolled down her cheek. "She said she needed to do it herself, that she owed it to herself."

“Where is Hook?” Regina asked, looking around and not seeing the pirate. 

“He’s gone.” The Queen said coldly. “I killed him like we should have done years ago, after he handed us for that ungrateful brat to torture us.” 

“We don’t kill anymore.” 

“ _ You _ don’t kill anymore.” The Queen said disdainfully. “I will kill monsters like Hook whenever I see it fit.” Her features were hard and cold on the surface, but Regina could see the fear under the mask. Without giving Regina time to reply the Queen waved her hand and she and Emma disappeared in her purple smoke. 

Regina was too stunned to say or do anything. She still didn’t understand exactly what the hell had happened here and the Queen’s words were running in her head. Emma had gone to Hook to talk to him, and from the way the other half of her had spoken, apparently the blonde would break up with him. 

Regina felt her heart pounding at the thought that Emma was going to break up with the pirate, but at the same time she felt her heart tighten at the thought that she would do it to be with her other half instead of her but then she remembered that the Queen said that after talking to Hook, Emma would go after her so they could sort things out and although Regina didn't want to create any illusions or false hopes, maybe that meant Emma wanted to be with her too.

She shook her head to get rid of that silly thought and hope. Emma had left the party with the Queen and it was clear who would be her choice, maybe Emma just wanted to make sure Regina didn't hate her for it.

"Mom?" Henry's voice startled her and Regina stared at the door with slightly wide eyes. "Is everything alright? What happened?"

Regina rose from the middle of the living room, where she had been from the moment she saw Emma unconscious and walked over to Henry. "It's everything okay, honey."

"Where is Ma?"

"She-" Regina swallowed and looked away from Henry. She didn't want to tell him what had happened, but she didn't want to lie to him either. "She came to talk to Hook, but he didn't-"

"Don't." He interrupted her, realizing in her eyes that something serious had happened and that she was about to cover the facts with a half truth. "I'm not ten anymore, I have a right to know what really happened."

"She left her bachelorette party with the Queen yesterday," Regina sighed. "And I'm not sure what happened, but I have an idea."

Henry frowned in disgust and Regina laughed weakly. "Okay, maybe I don't need to know all the details." He put his hand on her shoulder and guided her out of Emma's house. Henry knew how much Regina hated this place. "What happened here?"

"Emma came to talk to Hook, apparently she was going to break up with him, but he didn't take it very well, you know how he is."

"An asshole." Henry snorted. "Did he hurt my mother?"

"Henry!"

"I won't apologize for saying the truth about who Hook is." He said seriously. "Did he hurt ma?"

"They fought, yes." Regina breathed. "But the Queen arrived before he could do anything else-"

"I will kill him."

"No need for that." Regina put her hand on his arm and squeezed gently. "And I never want to hear you say you are going to kill anyone, Henry. Promise me that. Promise you will never kill anyone, no matter what."

"But mom-"

"We're not in the Enchanted Forest, Henry." Regina said firmly. "We have laws here, we have other ways of making people pay for what they do to us."

"In some cases that's not enough." Henry said through gritted teeth. A thousand scenarios were forming in his mind at what Regina had told him, and he wanted to squeeze Hook's neck or rip his heart out for hurting his mother. "Wouldn't you kill someone who tried to hurt me? Or Emma?"

"Henry ..."

"I understand," Henry said seriously. "For many years I painted you as a villain, like a monster, but I didn't understand back there."

"What do you mean?" Regina frowned.

"When Grandma gave me that book I was just a child, and with a very straight view of life, I didn't know, I didn't understand things." Henry stroked Regina's cheek and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "We've been through a lot of things over the last few years and you've been fighting hard to redeem yourself, to be a hero, and I'm proud of you for that, but heroes do what they have to do, whatever it takes, and I wouldn't hate you if you do something to protect our family."

"I'm not that person anymore."

"I know you're not," Henry smiled kindly. "And I know what killing someone causes you today, I know how much having to kill the Count affected you, but it needed to be done. He was going to kill our family."

"I should have predicted that the Queen would do something like that. She wanted to see our family fall apart."

"I don't think she really wanted this." Henry said thoughtfully.

"Don't?"

"Nope." He smiled at Regina. "She was hurt and wanted to take revenge on you. For a very long time, pain and revenge was all you knew and I think she wanted to cause you pain." Henry frowned. "I mean, I believe she has your memories and even share the same feelings that you, but by separating from her you got rid of the burden of guilt, though the memory of the things you did remain with you, while the only thing left to the Queen was pain and guilt."

"Maybe you are right." Regina said thoughtfully. Her mind was working trying to figure out where the Queen might have gone with Emma and at the same time trying to process everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours and what Henry was saying to her. "When did you get so wise?"

"I am your son." Henry shrugged. "And Ma's too. And I'm Rumple's grandson. What did you expect?"

At that Regina laughed, fully laughed. It was good to be able to talk to Henry like this and see that her prince finally understood her. They had come so far. 

"So, where's Ma?"

"The Queen disappeared with her right before you arrived."

"Do you have any idea of where they can be?"

"Not really," Regina sighed. "I have no idea where to find them." 

"What about Hook?"

"The Queen got rid of him." 

"Good." 

"Henry..."

"It's true." 

"I know." 

"What we are going to do now?"

"We're going home and I'll try to find Emma and the Queen." Regina offered her hand to Henry and the boy readily accepted, a wide smile spreading across his lips as he realized what was about to happen. 

With a wave of Regina's hand they disappeared from Emma's house and appeared at the mansion the next moment. 

"Wow! This is soooo cool!" Henry smiled widely. "It's a shame that this is the first time you poofs me." 

"I what?" Regina blinked, confused for a moment. 

"Poofs, you know?! Do the smoke transportation thing." Henry laughed. "It's like Ma calls it." 

"Of course it is." Regina rolled her eyes. "Now go see your aunt and if she needs help with the baby and I'll try to find Emma." 

"Okay." Henry kissed Regina's cheek and went upstairs. 

(...)

Regina went to her vault and wasn’t surprised to find Maleficent there.

"What the hell happened?" The witch asked as soon as Regina appeared. "Why did you need to use so much magic?"

"It wasn't me," Regina sighed. "It was my other half."

"Oh yes," Maleficent smiled. "Sometimes I forget how stupid you are."

"Now is not the time."

"At the edge, are we?" Maleficent smirked. "What made you like that? What did your other half do?"

Regina sighed and looked at her friend for a few seconds, deciding whether or not to tell about what had happened at Emma's house. Maleficent was one of her oldest friends, probably her only friend besides Emma and her sister.

"Come on, Regina." Maleficent sighed in exasperation. "I'm your friend. I'm at your side." The blonde approached and put her hands on Regina's shoulders. "After everything we've been through, I thought you knew you can trust me."

"She showed up at Emma's bachelorette party yesterday, and they both disappeared together in the middle of the party."

"I always knew you had a preference for blondes."

"Maleficent..."

"I’m sorry," The witch offered her a smile that said she didn't really feel sorry, but Regina couldn't bring herself to care about it now.

"I have a good idea what happened when they disappeared, but I have no idea where they might be." Regina walked through the vault, her gaze distant and a little lost. "Today Emma went to the house she shared with Hook and from what the Queen said, would break up with him, but something went very wrong, they fought and now Hook is dead, and when I got to Emma's house, she was unconscious in the Queen's lap. "

"It's interesting how you refer to your other half as if she were someone else altogether."

"And isn't she?"

"Maybe," Maleficent shrugged. "I don't understand much about this split thing, but I imagine it's like having two halves of the same person, maybe none of them complete."

"Maybe you are right." Regina bit her lower lip. "But I have more important things to worry about now."

"Like what?"

"After the fight, and after killing Hook, my other half disappeared with Emma still unconscious."

"And are you worried about what she can do or just worried about Emma?"

"It's weird to say that, but I know Emma is safe with her." Regina shook her head. "But I'm worried about Emma. I don't know what happened during her and Killian's fight to make her unconscious. My other half just said she prevented more damage and I can imagine what she was talking about."

"So it's a good thing she killed that disgusting worm, yes?"

"Am I going to be a horrible person if I say I'm relieved that she killed him?"

"Of course not, my dear." Maleficent took a step toward Regina and put her in a hug unlike any they had ever exchanged all these years. There was no malice and no other mildly sexual feelings. It was simply comforting and for the first time in years, Regina considered that she could repair her relationship with Maleficent and friends, real friends. Without ulterior motives.

(...)

The Queen laid Emma gently on the bed and with a wave of her hand got rid of the clothes she was wearing, replacing them with a t-shirt and sweatpants, like she had seen Henry so many times at home. The Queen kissed Emma's forehead and stared at the unconscious blonde for a moment before rushing into the kitchen and preparing some herbal tea and soup for when Emma woke up. 

She knew she had arrived in time to prevent something worse from happening to Emma, but she wasn't sure what had caused the blonde to pass out and it worried her. 

It was mid-afternoon when Emma finally began to wake up and the Queen remained in the armchair by the bed, not wanting to overwhelm Emma. 

"Hello, darling," the Queen said slowly. "How are you feeling?" 

"My back hurts a little," Emma sat on the bed slowly and looked at the Queen. "How did I get here?" 

The Queen watched Emma closely, and her heart ached to see that although she was not frightened to be in an unfamiliar place, there was fear and anguish in her eyes and not much she could do to make it go away. "I brought you here," She said softly.

"I-" Emma swallowed. "I don't remember much of what happened…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked around. The Queen could see her hands shaking slightly and it made her heart clench. "I'm sorry, I couldn't fight him. He pinned me down and suddenly I couldn't move or conjure my magic and-" Emma broke into sobs. 

"Oh, Emma, darling." The Queen choked out a sob herself and sat at the edge of the bed with her arms open. 

The blonde threw herself in the Queen's arms and cried harder. She hated crying in front of people, but here it was just her and the Queen, and unexpectedly she felt safe in her arms. Safe like she felt every time she was in Regina's presence.

"Everything is going to be okay," the Queen caressed her back, making soothing circles. "He can't hurt you anymore." 

Emma thought for a moment about what the brunette meant by that, but in that moment she really didn't care about Hook or his fate. Whatever had happened, he deserved it. 

When Emma calmed down the Queen waved her hand and a mug of tea appeared before them. "Drink this, honey, it'll do you good."

"What is this?" 

Emma wrinkled her nose slightly, making the Queen smile. "It's just an herbal tea. It will help with the pain in your body."

Emma nodded and drank the tea the Queen prepared. "It's not so bad." 

"I made this tea several times for Henry when he was younger," The Queen said with a fond smile. "Every time he got hurt playing I prepared for him. I was without my magic and couldn't heal him this way so I did what I knew would help with the pain." She shrugged. 

Only then Emma noticed that the Queen was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt too big for her, but that made her look younger and vulnerable. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail and her face was free of makeup, saved for the red lipstick on her lips, and Emma thought that that vision was one of the most adorable things she'd seen in life. 

Emma basked in the things the Queen has said about Henry and his childhood. Despite she and Regina being best friends, family and something more, albeit unspoken, for years, they never talked about Henry and his childhood or their own past. They knew each other well and understand each other like no one ever could, and although they had a good idea of what the other girl had been through in her youth, Emma wouldn't mind knowing a little more about the woman she had been in love with for years. 

"Who taught you to make these teas?" Emma found herself asking.

The Queen licked her lips slowly, as if thinking about the answer. "Maleficent taught me," she said after a while. "There was a time when I kind of got tired of waiting for Rumple to teach me what I needed to finally get revenge on her mother and I found Maleficent's spell book on my mother's things and thought she could help me better than Rumple." She said carefully. The Queen knew that Emma and Maleficent had a delicate story because of what the idiots did to Maleficent and also because of Lilith, and of course, because Emma had buried a sword in Maleficent's chest some time ago. She wasn't sure if Emma knew about her and Maleficent's past, but Emma was definitely jealous of the other blonde near her and her other half. 

"Oh," Emma swallowed the twinge of jealousy and looked at the Queen with nothing but understanding in her eyes. "When I was a kid and I thought all these stories were just fairy tales, I always liked you and Maleficent better." Emma shrugged. "The princesses always bored me, but you? I always knew it had a lot more behind the story than envy of a princess's beauty. And by the way, you are way prettier than any princess." Emma smirked. "Don't let my mom hear that." 

(...)

Maleficent helped Regina with a locator spell but before going behind Emma the brunette decided to check on Snow to see if she was okay after what happened the day before. 

She appeared in a cloud of purple smoke outside Snow's loft and knocked on the door. 

"Regina!" Snow said relieved. 

"Hi." Regina said tiredly and entered the small apartment. 

"Were you lucky enough to contact Emma?" Snow guided the brunette into the kitchen and poured her a coffee mug. "I'm trying to call her since yesterday, but I got no luck."

"I doubt she has her cell phone." Regina sighed. "She kind of left in a hurry yesterday."

"Do you think..." Snow scrunched her face. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"Oh, dear, I'm totally sure they did."

"What? Why?" Snow's eyes widened. "Did you talked with Emma? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Snow, shut up for a moment, please." Regina sighed heavily. "I didn't get the chance to talk to Emma yet but I know my other half and you can't pretend you didn't see how Emma was looking at her or ignore the kiss they exchanged before they disappeared."

Snow watched Regina closely as she spoke and could see the pain in her eyes and it made the princess's heart ache. She knew that Emma and Regina had been in love for a long time, probably long before they even admitted to themselves their feelings and she thought that at some point one of them would take that missing step, but the years and months passed and they kept dancing around each other, but never taking the missing step and she never understood why exactly. Now Emma had kissed Regina's other half in front of them and disappeared with her to God knows where, and Regina once again stayed behind to pick up the pieces of her heart.

"Regina-"

"Don't, Snow," The brunette noticed Snow's tone and knew what would come next and she wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart now. She needed to find Emma and make sure she was fine. "I'll be okay."

"Regina-"

"I need to find Emma and be sure she's okay."

"You need to talk with her and tell her how you feel." 

"I think it's a little late now."

"It never is." Snow smiled fondly. "I've been watching you for years and although I don't know my daughter as well as I know you and it hurts me to say that because I know Emma is as wonderful a woman as you are," Snow took a deep breath. "I know she feels about you the same way you feel about her, but just like you she's afraid."

"She didn't seem scared to me yesterday."

"Because someone who wasn't her took the first step." Snow sighed. "You love to say that Charming and I are two idiots, but honestly, you and Emma are even worse."

Regina stared at the princess with wide eyes and fury flashed in her eyes for a moment, but she was gone before Snow could be sure. "I don't even know why I waste my time talking to you." Regina huffed and disappeared into her purple smoke before Snow could say anything.

Once out of the apartment she dropped the blue liquid on Emma's jacket and followed him through the city, to the far reaches of the forest, to a cabin. "So this is where you have been hiding." Regina muttered and marched toward the cabin. She tested the doorknob and rolled her eyes. Of course it would be locked. Feeling no kind of protective spell around the cabin Regina waved her hand and poofed inside, almost bumping into Emma, who was heading for the kitchen.

"Regina?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of this story, and maybe one day I can write a thing or two about this story and how they made this relationship work.   
Thank you to everyone who embarked on this adventure with me and gave this story a try.  
It was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> And as always, all mistakes are mine.

"Emma," Regina said softly. She reached for the blonde and stopped herself before she could touch Emma's face, her hands fidgeting in front of her. "How are you- are you-?"

"I'm okay," Emma smiled softly. "Thanks for healing me."

"So, you... remember?" Regina asked tentatively. 

"Not much." Emma shook her head. "The Queen told me what happened after I passed out and I can't say I'm sad about what happened to him." 

"You and me neither." Regina smiled sadly. "I'm sorry this happened-"

"It's not your fault." Emma interrupted her gently. "Stop blaming yourself for things you can't control, please." 

"But I should have warned you about Hook. This is what friends do." Regina felt the word like poison in her mouth. 

"So as my parents." Emma said bitterly. "They knew the kind of man Hook was and yet my mom insisted on all that bullshit."

"Your mother isn't the brightest sometimes, but she just wants you to be happy."

"Now you're defending Snow White?" The Queen's voice sounded from behind Regina making the other brunette jump and roll her eyes. "After everything she did to us? Did you forgot because of who mother killed Daniel?" The Queen stepped closer, her face only a few inches from Regina. "Did you forget who was the one to blame for what happened to us in that disgusting bedchamber after our forced wedding with the king?" Her eyes sparkled with a fury Emma hadn't seen in a while. "If mother wanted to be a Queen so bad she should have married that old bastard and not forced us on that and because of who? Snow White and her big mouth!"

"She was just a child!" Regina barked. 

"So were we!" The Queen stepped forward making Regina take a few steps back. "And yet we had to marry a man who was father's age!"

"That was on mother." Regina hissed. 

"If your precious Snow White had kept her mouth shut as promised, we would have been able to get away with Daniel. We would not have had to go through everything we went through!" 

"And we wouldn't have Emma and Henry!" Regina felt tears streaming down her face and closed her eyes for a moment. "For a long time I blamed Snow White for what happened to us, and yes, if she had kept her mouth shut maybe we would have been able to run away but everything that happened to us is Mother and Rumple's doing and you know that."

Emma watched the two in silence. She felt her insides turning with what they were saying and she didn't know what to feel about all this. Her mother was partially guilt for Regina's worst traumas and now everything made sense to Emma. She wanted to scream, to cry, to punch someone and to comfort both women before her but she knew they had to solve whatever had between then before she could step in. That argument wasn't hers. 

"Yes, they are one to blame but also is Snow White!"

"You don't understand, do you?" Regina asked tiredly. "That's why I had to get rid of you. I could never live in peace with me, our family and our friends and truly forgive them while you were part of me because you will never forgive them."

"And then you decided to get rid of your strongest parte? Who do you think that helped you through every night that disgusting king came to our room for our  _ wife duties _ ? Who do you think that helped you through every time Mother punished us? Or during every other time we had to do what was necessary to get our revenge, to become respected by others even through fear? Who do you think that helped you support every time that old rag exposed us and let his  _ friends _ put their filthy hands on us?" The Queen tilted her head to the side, her eyes never leaving Regina and studying every expression on her face. "How can I forgive those who hurt us? Who are to blame for all the bad things that have happened in our lives?"

Emma watched them in silence and felt like she could throw up anytime. She always knew her mother and Regina had a hard past but never heard the truth about what happened. She knew Cora was a piece of work but this? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Their lives were more alike than Emma could have ever imagined. 

"And you think we are not to blame for anyone's suffering?"

"We did what should be done. Only those who hurt us paid the price of our wrath."

"Really?" Regina arched an eyebrow. "Because I don't remember Emma Swan having any share of what happened to us and yet she suffered for 28 years."

"If her idiot mother hadn't put her in that damn wardrobe she wouldn't have suffered. We'd never hurt a child."

"And why do you think Snow White put her in that damn wardrobe?" Regina shouted. "Because. of. us." Regina pointed to herself and her other half. She leaned against the wall, her chest heaving. "We suffered unspeakable things, yes, but we also did unspeakable things and there's nothing we can do to get rid of our past." 

"Talk for yourself."

"You should learn a thing or two from Emma since you seem to like her so much." Regina gritted her teeth. "Or is this just another revenge you're planning against Snow White?"

"I think I made it very clear to you yesterday that what I feel for Emma has nothing to do with Snow White."

"The Evil Queen is not capable of loving anyone."

"For all the years we were one we kept loving Daniel unconditionally." The Queen felt tears burning in her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt not to let them fall. "Did you forget how much it broke us when we had to let him go again? Did you forget that I was part of you when we adopted Henry and loved him unconditionally?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten any of this!" 

"It seems so!" The Queen said through gritted teeth. "You seem to have forgotten that I was still part of you, a big one actually, when we fell in love with the savior."

"You-" Emma finally spoke for the first time since the two brunettes had started arguing. "Since when, Regina?" Emma shifted her gaze between them. There was an aching urgency in Emma's voice.

Regina exchanged a look with her other half them looked at Emma. "I think we need to talk."

"I-" Emma looked from Regina to the Queen and the brunette nodded slightly. "Okay." 

Regina watched the two and heart ached. They had an intimacy Regina never got the chance to have with Emma. The way the blonde looked at her other half and how the Queen immediately softened. The outfit her other half was wearing, the way her hair was down and her face free of makeup. She would never allow anyone to see her without makeup and one of those elaborate outfits. They were her armor but apparently the Queen didn't need an armor with Emma. Just like her. 

"Regina," Emma's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She smiled faintly. 

Emma stretched out her hand to Regina and the brunette took it with a little of hesitance. She looked past Emma and saw her other hand was intertwined with the Queen and she didn't know how to feel about it right now. She let Emma lead the way and the blonde took them to the bedroom. 

The bed was unmade, but apparently only one person had slept there recently. Regina noticed the armchair by the bed and immediately knew that after bringing Emma from the house she shared with that disgusting pirate her other half left the blonde alone in bed so as not to trigger something bad when she woke up. Regina tried to force out of her mind the thoughts of the fight between Emma and Hook and what had happened between Emma and the Queen in that bed. Jealousy and hate were fighting inside Regina and she took a deep breath to keep those feelings away.

Emma smiled softly at Regina and let go of her hand as they stopped at the edge of the bed. Saying nothing, she climbed into bed and settled beside the Queen against the headboard. "Regina, come here." Emma said softly. "You don't have to be tense, it's just us."

The way Emma spoke it felt like they were about to have a threesome and Regina felt a chill through her body and she didn't know how to feel about it at that moment.

The Queen chuckled beside Emma, seeming to know exactly what Regina thought and she wanted to smack her other half. "Stop it." Regina hissed. 

Emma looked confused at them for a moment, then decided to let it go. Whatever they were talking it wasn't for her to know. It was something very private. 

"It's not my fault, dear." The Queen teased. "We do like it."

"Don't." Regina warned. "Not now."

"You are no fun anymore." 

"I'm not here to have fun." Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm here to talk to Emma."

"We could do much more interesting things than talk."

"Oh my God, can you shut up?" Regina's eyes were wide and her cheeks a slight shade of red. 

"Fine." The Queen rolled her eyes and pouted. 

"You did your talk with Emma, and now it's my turn." 

"We never handled jealousy well, did we?"

Regina huffed and waved her hand, taking the Queen's voice away like she had done with Zelena in Camelot. She smiled pleased for a moment. 

"Regina, what did you do?" Emma's eyes widened and she turned to the Queen to check if she was okay. 

"We need to talk and she doesn't shut up."

"Then you what? Took her voice?" 

"I'll give it back after we talk, don't worry." 

"Regina, her voice, please." 

"Fine." Regina rolled her eyes and huffed, making an exaggerated move, returning the Queen's voice. 

"Behave," Emma asked gently to the brunette beside her, and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. 

Regina felt a hurricane of emotions seeing Emma and the Queen like this. The way Emma was talking to her other half, their touches and kisses and intimacy was all she ever wanted with the blonde but never thought she deserved any of this. "You asked me since when I'm in love with you," Regina's voice wavered and she cleared her throat, hating herself for being so vulnerable. "When we first meet I was instantly attracted to you despite you being Henry's birth mother." Regina took a deep breath and licked her lips. Her hand was resting above her stomach and Emma knew she was nervous. "After that first night it took me all my strength not to give in to my desires for you and lower down my walls, but while everyone in town avoided me and hated me, including our son, you stayed by my side. You fought for me and I will never understand why."

"I can't explain, but from the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew it was more than just attraction and as much as I wanted to run away and never come back, I couldn't leave and leave you behind. "

"That was part of the curse-"

"No," Emma interrupted her. "It was more than the curse and we both know it."

"Perhaps." Regina pondered. "For a long time I wondered how much my attraction to you was real and how much it could be part of the curse, something planned by Rumple."

"I don't understand how Gold could have anything to do with us falling in love-"

"Rumple, being Dark One, has the gift of seeing the future." Regina licked her lips. "But this is history for another time." The brunette took another step toward the bed and sat next to Emma. "For the first few months, while I tried desperately to get rid of you so as not to break the curse, I somehow started falling in love with you." Regina took Emma's hand tentatively in hers. "I didn't want to, I couldn't." She shook her head. "I didn't know how to love very well and I knew that if I told you what I felt and the curse broke no one would ever believe that the Evil Queen had fallen in love with Snow White's daughter. Everyone, including you and Henry, would think it was a way to get revenge on your mother and I could never deal with your rejection."

"I wouldn't think that, Regina." Emma said slightly indignantly.

"No, Emma?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "As soon as the curse broke you ended up in the Enchanted Forest with your mother for days. She would have convinced you that I was just using you to get to her." Regina shook her head. "Do you remember when you came back from the Enchanted Forest and my mother and Hook made it too?"

"Yes." Emma whispered.

"Do you remember what happened while they were here? How did you take your parents' side when my mother set me up for Archie's death?"

"But-"

"I don't blame you for taking their side, Emma." Regina said softly. "I took my mother's side while you were in New York with Gold. I wanted to please her, to make her proud of me, to feel enough for her and I know you wanted the same with your parents."

Emma swallowed hard. She didn't know she had hurt Regina so much. It had never been her intention, and yet she did it in the past and was doing it now. "I'm sorry." Emma said, tears silently streaming down her face. "I was selfish and-"

"And you wanted to be enough for your parents, you wanted to make them proud. And Henry."

The Queen watched them in silence and various feelings battled within her. She wanted to make Regina disappear and have Emma just for her, make her forget about her other half, but at the same time she wanted everything to be all right so they could live in peace, be happy for a change.

"Then came Neverland, and Hook, and Neal and all that mess and I thought it was over for me." Regina let her tears run free down her face. "Then came Pan's curse and that missing year-"

"And that damn Robin Hood and that soulmate bullshit." Emma mumbled, and the Queen and Regina chuckled. 

"Why you never said anything?" Regina asked softly, squeezing Emma's hand gently. 

"How could I compete with Robin Hood? Handsome, your soulmate and Henry's hero?" Emma scrunched her face. 

"He may have been my soul mate sometime in the distant past, but you, Emma Swan, you're mine-" Regina bit her lip, pausing wide-eyed at the revelation she was about to make. She wasn't sure how Emma would handle it.

"Your what?" Emma urged her.

Regina exchanged a look with the Queen and Emma narrowed her eyes. "Oh, now are you going to be friends and leave me out?" The blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you know why our magic is stronger together? Why are we unstoppable together?" Regina asked tentatively.

"Have you noticed how we always find each other?" The Queen said with a frown.

"Did you just quote my parents motto?"

The Queen and Regina closed their eyes and massaged their temples at the same time, and Emma thought it somehow incredibly sexy. Their expressions were identical and Emma noticed that both were equally tense.

"Emma," Regina sighed. 

"Okay, no teasing." The blonde smiled. 

"Thank you." 

"So, you were saying..."

"You can't be serious you never noticed in any of those things we pointed." Regina shook her head. "But then again, you are your parents' daughter."

"Hey!" Emma pouted. 

"I'm sorry dear." Regina and the Queen chuckled and the Queen kissed Emma's cheek while Regina was caressing her hand gently. 

"Emma, you know what I'm trying to say, right?"

"I'm not sure..."

"What's the most powerful magic of all?" The Queen asked, her hand was resting on the space where her neck met her shoulder and her thumb gently caressed the blonde's throat.

"True love." Emma answered without blinking, then her eyes widened and she turned to look at Regina. "You're saying..."

"Yes, Emma," Regina said softly. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she knew the Queen was feeling the same way. "We are true love. I was sure about it when you took the Dark One's curse."

"Because true love is sacrifice," Emma said absently. "That's why the darkness rejected Robin..."

"Perhaps," Regina said thoughtfully. 

"When did you first suspect it?" Emma asked after a few seconds. If she said she had never thought of it sometimes she would be lying, but she never wanted to nurture hope because how could she, an orphan, be enough for a woman like Regina?

"When you touched my arm and made the portal of Jefferson's hat work." Regina licked her lips. "And you are more than enough, always have been and always will be." She and the Queen said at the same time.

"I-" Emma blinked, the tears streaming down her face.

Regina reached to touch her face gently, wiping her tears softly. "It took us a long time, but we know you, Emma."

The blonde launched forward and crashed her lips against Regina's. 

Regina let out a surprised moan, swallowed by the blonde's soft lips against hers and her eager tongue, asking for entrance. 

Emma took her hand out of Regina's and placed it on her leg for support. She leaned her body against the brunette's in front of her and let out a satisfied sigh as she felt the Queen's hand sliding gently on her back. She knew she had acted on impulse to kiss Regina, but she needed it. They needed it, and Emma was afraid of how the Queen would react. She knew their temper well enough to know that anything could happen so when she felt the Queen's hand on her back Emma immediately relaxed and gently squeezed the Queen's hand that was still intertwined with hers. 

"Emma," Regina breathed as her lips parted. She remained with her eyes closed, not wanting to break the moment because if that was another of her dreams then she didn't want to wake up.

"Regina." Emma smiled against the brunette's lips in front of her, her forehead pressed against Regina's. "I'm so sorry I hurt you so much." She pulled back just enough to look Regina in the eye. "I was scared. I was a coward."

"So were we," The Queen and Regina said at the same time, and before Emma or Regina could say something else the blonde felt the Queen's mouth against her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss there. 

Emma closed her eyes and leaned in the Queen's touch, her free hand still resting on Regina's thigh, gently squeezing as the Queen spread soft kisses over her shoulder.

Regina watched the scene before her and could feel her skin warming under Emma's soft touch. Her heart was beating desperately in her chest and she couldn't believe what was about to happen.

As if feeling the hurricane of feelings in Regina, Emma opened her eyes and looked straight into the brown eyes she loved so much. "We don't have to do anything-"

"She wants, believe me." The Queen's hoarse, lustful voice sounded behind Emma sending a shiver down her spine.

Regina's eyes darted from Emma to the woman behind her and the blonde noticed that her eyes were almost black with desire but there was a tiny bit of insecurity as if she was afraid of something. When she looked at Emma again with this small bit of insecurity, and licked her lips, Emma knew what Regina fear was. She was afraid Emma would reject her somehow, that she would judge her if she let her deepest desires come to the surface. 

Emma could feel her heart pounding in her chest and all the wetness of her body seemed to have accumulated between her legs and she spread them lightly to alleviate some pressure. 

"See, Regina," The Queen said, her voice hoarse with desire. "Emma wants us." Her hands traveled down the blonde's body, her hands slowly making their way up to her chest, where she groped her gently pulling a satisfied moan from Emma. 

"Emma," Regina whispered, her eyes darting from the blonde to her other half.

"Regina," Emma whispered, just loud enough for the other brunette to hear the desire in her voice. "My Queen." 

"Yes, my Knight?" The Queen whispered mischievously, her eyes never leaving Regina's. 

"I need you-" Emma whimpered. "I need you both." She knew it was up to her and the Queen to start this, to make Regina see it was okay for her to let her desires and fantasies ran free. That she wouldn't judge her for anything. 

"I know darling." The Queen pressed a soft kiss on Emma's shoulder, one of her hands toying with the blonde's nipple under her oversized shirt while the other caressed the space where her shoulder met her neck. She looked at Regina and grinned. "Spread your legs for her Emma, let my other half feel how wet you are for us." 

"Yes," Emma moaned, her head resting against the Queen's shoulder. 

"Go ahead, Regina." The Queen cooed. "Touch her, see how ready she is for us." 

Regina bit her lip, her eyes shifting from the Queen to Emma. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel her thong soaking with the scene before her. Threesomes wasn't something new to Regina but all this situation was a little different from what she had experienced in the past. She never imagined her first time with Emma would be like that, not that she was complaining at all. She let her eyes roam over the scene in front of her: Emma leaning against her other half with her eyes closed, and legs slightly spread. Her chest heaving under the Queen's light touches. 

The Queen slipped her hand down Emma's body, her fingertips brushing against the band of the blonde's boy shorts, and when she saw Regina following her every move, she slid her hand under the garment and barely suppressed a moan at the wetness she found there. 

Emma on the other hand, did not care and let out a moan at the feeling of the Queen's fingertips brushing against her folders. "Yes." 

Without noticing Regina let out a moan. 

Emma whimpered in disapproval when the Queen gently removed her fingers, her hips moving lightly, seeking for contact. 

"See, Regina," The Queen stretched out her hand towards Regina. "She's ready for us, and her taste is exquisite." She waved her fingers and Regina instinctively opened her mouth, moaning when the Queen slid her fingers against her tongue. Emma's flavor invaded her mouth and made her dizzy. 

"Fuck," Emma moaned at the sight. "That's hot." 

The Queen chuckled behind Emma and pressed a kiss on her shoulder. "Spread your legs a little more darling, let Regina see you." 

Emma promptly obeyed and with a wave of the Queen's hand her boy shorts disappeared, exposing her soaked pussy for the other brunette. She watched as the Queen took Regina's hand and pulled towards her pussy and she could feel it pulsing in anticipation. 

Regina stopped the Queen inches from Emma's pussy and her eyes searched the blonde for any sign of rejection or uncertainty or that she didn't want it, but found only devotion, love and desire like she had never witnessed before.

"Regina," Emma looked at the brunette in front of her. "I want you, I want this but if you don't want it I won't push you." She swallowed the feeling of rejection that was starting to creep inside her. Regina needed her reassurance in that moment. Emma never felt so exposed before, but at the same she felt safe. Feeling the Queen's body against hers was everything Emma needed to feel relaxed to give Regina the reassurance she needed.

"Show Emma how much you want her too, Regina." The Queen said, her voice hoarse and serious. Her hands had moved back to Emma's body, caressing her sides and stomach gently, reassuring the blonde. "We have a few tricks to show you, darling." The Queen whispered against Emma ear. "What do you say?"

"You know I'm down for anything you want to try." Emma murmured, her eyes closing at the Queen's soft caresses. 

Regina swallowed hard and ran questioning hands over Emma's thighs. She watched as the blonde opened her eyes to look at her with pleading, lustful eyes. "Emma," Regina whispered and licked her lips. 

"That's it, Regina." The Queen cooed. "Touch her." She waved her hands making their clothes disappear and smirked victoriously when Regina's eyes roamed over Emma's body. "She's hot, isn't she? Look at those perfect abs."

"Indeed." Regina licked her lips once more, her eyes devouring the blonde's body. 

"C'mon, Regina, I know you're dying to know how well her breasts fit in your mouth." The Queen teased. 

Emma's eyes were glued to the brunette's body. She can't help but think that despite being the same person, Regina's body is somehow different from the Queen's. Her breasts are a little bigger, her areolas darker, her skin a little more tanned and she definitely didn't have a belly button piercing. Emma couldn't stop the smirk on her lips at the thought of how Regina would react when she saw that her other half had a belly button piercing and that drew the brunette's attention before her.

"What's it?" Regina blinked, her eyes alternating between Emma and her other half behind her.

"Nothing," Emma licked her lips. "Come here," She caught Regina's hand and pulled her closer, their bodies touching in all the right places. "I need to feel you." She said, and kissed the brunette again, this time slowly and savouring every second. The way their tongues slid together, how their lips fit; like hers and the Queen but somehow different. Emma ran her hands over Regina's body sending shivers down the woman's body. She let out a moan when the Queen kissed her shoulder and neck behind her and slid her hand between her and Regina's body. 

The Mayor's hips jerked surprised against the touch between her and Emma's body but she shifted to give the Queen more room to do whatever she wanted. Her eyes flew open when she felt her other half sliding her hand between her folders and her hips bucked involuntarily against the touch. 

"Fuck," Emma moaned at the feeling of the back of the Queen's hand brushing against her pussy and she didn't need to see what she was doing to know what was happening. "This is the hottest thing ever." 

Regina moaned when her other half slipped two fingers inside her and started to move slowly. Her hips thrust forward to meet the Queen's slow thrust and soon the woman is pumping in and out of her faster. "More," Regina breathes and the Queen smiles victoriously. 

"What do you think, darling," The brunette asked teasingly against Emma's ear. "We should give her more?"

"Yes," Emma promptly answered, her own hips bucking against the back of the Queen's hand. 

The Queen quickened her movements, her fingers moving in and out of Regina and making her moan louder. Emma closed her eyes and concentrated, pushing her own pleasure aside and in a quick movement she slipped under Regina. 

"What you're doing?" The Queen asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I want to please her too." She smirked to both women and positioned herself between Regina's legs. "Don't stop what you're doing Queenie."

Before Regina could say anything Emma's mouth was on her pussy; ravenous, relentless and all Regina could do was moan. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and for a slight moment she lost her balance, but Emma's hands were on her hips holding her in place. 

"Emma," Regina cried out when the blonde sucked her clit hard. 

"She likes, my Knight, keep going." The Queen whispered, her voice hoarse with arousal. "Pinch her nipples, Em-ma."

The blonde did what she was told and Regina cried out, her hips jerking against Emma's mouth and her other half hand. "Oh my God." She moaned. "Emma..."

"She knows, dear." The Queen purred. "She won't stop until your cum in her mouth." 

Regina opened her eyes and glanced down, and the sheer look of pleasure on Emma’s face almost sent her over the edge. Emma was absolutely gorgeous, there was never any denying that, but that look... that look of unconditional love and devotion. That was something Regina wanted to burn in her mind forever. 

Sensing her counterpart the Queen shifted her gaze from Regina to Emma and when their eyes met she smiled lovingly at the blonde.

"She's absolutely breathtaking, isn't she? But what really takes our breath away is that look in her eyes, I know." The Queen said, her eyes once again meeting Regina's.

Emma pinched Regina's clit then and the mayor stiffened, eyes wide as her breath caught in her throat. "Emmaaaa." She cried out as her essence filled the blonde's mouth. 

Emma sucked Regina's clit helping the brunette ride her orgasm and the Queen held her as her other half collapsed forward. 

Regina smiled tiredly at the women before her and didn't complain when Emma brought her into her arms and kissed her hard. 

Regina felt her body heaten up again with the contact of Emma's body against hers and the Queen's gaze burning over them. She moved on the mattress and pulled Emma on top of her and pushed one leg between the sheriff’s, her hands roamed over the blonde's body and down to her ass, squeezing hard, pulling a moan from Emma. 

Immediately Emma began to move her hips against Regina's thigh between hers, her wetness coating the mayor's thigh and making both moan. 

"Fuck," Emma closed her eyes and threw her head back. 

The Queen looked at Regina then she positioned herself behind Emma, her arms sneaking around the blonde's waist. She pressed her body firmly against Emma's and spread kisses over her shoulder while one her hands traveled down the blonde's body and between her thighs. "I love you're always ready, darling." 

"Please, my Queen." Emma whimpered and let her head fall against the brunette's shoulder. "Inside."

"As you wish, my Knight." The Queen purred and slipped two fingers inside the blonde warm and soaked pussy. She increased her pace to meet the blonde's movements and soon Emma was coming against her fingers and Regina's thigh, coating them with her essence. 

Emma cried out the brunettes name's and collapsed forward. 

Emma had never felt more complete in her life than she had now, and she shifted her gaze between the two women in bed with her, her eyes searching both women as a satisfied, tired smile spread across her lips. "Come here, both of you." She opened her arms and the brunettes exchanged a quick look before snuggling against their lover's body. "I love you both." Emma whispered, her gaze shifting between the women in her arms. 

"And we love you." Regina smiled, her hand tentatively caressing Emma's face. 

"We love you more than we can put into words, my Knight." The Queen kissed Emma softly, her hand resting on the blonde's stomach right above Regina's. 

And in that moment Emma knew that somehow they would make it work because she could never choose just a part of Regina. She kissed them and stroked their hair absently, a smile forming on Emma's lips as she felt both women snuggle closer to her, and let sleep and tiredness overtake her and Emma had never felt so safe at all her life.


End file.
